1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to material support devices and more specifically it relates to a construction material holding system for supporting a plurality of elongate materials upon a walk board without interfering with the usage of the walk board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Walk boards and similar devices have been in use for years. A conventional walk board is typically supported between a pair of ladders or similar elevated structure. The user is then able to walk along the walk board during a construction project such as the application of siding to a building structure.
The main problem with conventional walk board system is that they require the user to repeatedly exit and enter the walk board in order to retrieve fresh construction material. Another problem with conventional walk board systems is that users often times attempt to place a plurality of elongate members, such as siding members, upon the walk board which can be hazardous for working upon the walk board.
Examples of patented devices which are related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 2,222,078 to Kroeger et al; U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,749 to Enochs; U.S. Pat. No. 2,910,135 to Moore; U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,013 to Sweeney; U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,648 to McBrien; U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,288 to O""Neal et al; U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,976 to Gorney et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,220 to Donker et al; U.S. Pat. No. 2,872,251 to Crosby; U.S. Pat. No. 979,220 to Taber; U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,100 to Bank; U.S. Pat. No. 2,832,479 to Ottaway; U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,970 to Hutchens Sr; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,285,901 to Chenoweth.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for supporting a plurality of elongate materials upon a walk board without interfering with the usage of the walk board. Conventional walk board systems are not suitable for supporting a plurality of elongate members relating to a construction project thereby requiring the use of the walk board to repeatedly exit and enter the walk board.
In these respects, the construction material holding system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a plurality of elongate materials upon a walk board without interfering with the usage of the walk board.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of walk board systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new construction material holding system construction wherein the same can be utilized for supporting a plurality of elongate materials upon a walk board without intefering with the usage of the walk board.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new construction material holding system that has many of the advantages of the walk board systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new construction material holding system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art walk board systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a plurality of support units each comprised of a support bracket that is removably attachable to a walk board, a vertical support member extending from the support bracket, a first rack attached to an upper portion of the vertical support member, and a second rack attached to an upper end of the first rack. The second rack is preferably removably attached to the first rack for allowing various configurations thereof.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a construction material holding system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a construction material holding system for supporting a plurality of elongate materials upon a walk board without interfering with the usage of the walk board.
Another object is to provide a construction material holding system that reduces the number of times a user must exit and enter the walk board during a construction project.
An additional object is to provide a construction material holding system that reduces the amount of time required to finish a construction project.
A further object is to provide a construction material holding system that increases the safety of workers working upon a walk board.
Another object is to provide a construction material holding system that eliminates the need to plate elongate members upon the walk board.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.